


heavy duty

by BabaTunji



Series: bloody waters - interludes [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: The Dora Milaje stand guard.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Series: bloody waters - interludes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630642
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	heavy duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [besides honor, a compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113839) by [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji). 



> Wrote this a while back, posting to start the bloody waters interlude series.

Amina has last watch, she usually takes mornings. But the new king has thrown everything into disarray. A wedding on short notice after two successive coronations is taxing. Not just on the poor Kingsguard who have to negotiate between the groups of visiting guests and well wishers. But Dora Milaje must be reassigned by the new king's directive. 

She's been a Dora for 13 years. Quickly approaching the required retirement age of 15 years. So she's surprised when she gets the assignment for the king's quarters following the wedding. She expected it would go to someone younger, eager to climb in ranks. Someone who would want to acquaint themselves with the new king and his good will. Her assigned partner is also like her with 10 years of service and no further upward aspiration. A regular attachment to the former queen.

They meet hours before their assigned shift, readying to switch guard with the Dora standing at attention to either side of the king and their former king turned king consort. The last of the wedding festivities winds down and they follow the newlyweds at a sedate pace. 

Once they arrive at the king's chambers they turn to face the long glass corridor separating the king's wing from the rest of the palace. She has the last wedding song stuck in her head. The words are from an old poem written by royal spouses. She listens to the sounds of movement from within the chamber through her earpiece. 

Privacy was something that was afforded only in small measures to the Black Panther. Thus even the most private chambers were sufficiently wired to allow for limited audio surveillance. Such surveillance was heavily guarded by the Dora Milaje and eventually purged after a certain time.

The king and T'Challa speak in English. 

The king made a strong effort during most of the wedding proceeding to speak Wakandan though he occasionally slipped into English. Now he makes no such attempt. Amina doesn't pay much heed to the words of their conversation. Awkward as it is. T'Challa had married a stranger to preserve peace. 

She tunes back in at the mention of the word, 'violence'. She doesn't catch what the king says in response but she does catch his laughter. As if telling a joke. She turns to her partner and asks, silently in sign. 'what did he just say?'

Her partner, also paying rapt attention to the ongoing conversation, signs back: "I will be gentle"

She pays more attention after that. There is the sound of rushing water, but no more talking. Her eyes scan the surrounding din every now and again but the urgency from earlier is gone. They hadn't been briefed before their watch began, so they weren't expecting any irregularity. She doubted the king would be sharing the same bed as T'Challa.

The king speaks again after a time, T'Challa rebuffs him. The jovial tone of the king contrasts with T'Challa's irritated speech. Then more silence. The sound of movement ever so often, of water, but no more words.

The next time someone speaks, the words are low and muffled. Shortly followed by the sound of something falling. More movement. She and her partner tense. Unsure of whether to interrupt whatever was happening or stand in wait.

"Please." The word, a plea really is unusually loud. T'Challa's voice. Her eyes go to the door. It would only take a few seconds to investigate or intervene. Whatever was going on— 

"Cousin, please." She moves towards the door. As does her partner.

Before they can make the decision whether to enter or keep listening, there are new sounds. Sounds of a struggle. A heavy 'thud'. Someone yells. Who is indistinguishable. Another sharp sound and then everything is quiet but for harsh breathing. She has her earpiece as loud as it will go now. She thinks they should intervene. But her partner has made no further move for the door. So she waits

"Try that shit again—"she can't quite catch the rest of the king's sentence in what is obviously a threat. The last part she does catch. A word and a question. "—understand?"

T'Challa echoes the word long moments later, he sounds pained. "I understand."

It doesn't get better after that. She imagines T'Challa might have just attempted to hurt the king. Kill him even and the king intended to rape him. She stops trying to discern the now one sided conversation. Allowing the odd discernible word to wash over her. 'Beautiful' and 'kitten' intermix with vulgar phrasing. T'Challa is mostly quiet now. The sound of movement and motion sickens her. Occasionally a grunt or moan spikes the new silence. She does not look at her partner. 

This goes on for what feels like a long time but is only 37 minutes. Then real silence reigns again. The noises start up again after a while and continues like that for the next few hours.

The king under the influence of the heart shaped herb—has fertility and virility in equal measure and she hears the truth to such stories over the course of the night. 

In the morning when the guard is switched, she and her partner report directly to the general.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna write fluffier stuff soon, i promise lol


End file.
